Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation
Story The Flynn-Fletcher family had won a ticket to go to Disneyland Resort, The Happiest Place On Earth with Phineas and Ferb's friends. When they have arrived at Disneyland, they get to meet the famous characters, from Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, and Goofy to characters from every Disney movie imaginable. Before they're headed to the attraction, they saw Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog, both from The Lion King, as safety smart mascots. They went on a ride to Jungle Cruise, Star Tours, Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, Toy Story Mania, California Scream, and more. Back at the Main Street USA, they're gonna be on the Grand Marshal Parade as a special guest. Then later the parade have already start in 2 minutes until Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has broke in to the park and kidnaps the Disney princesses Ariel, Cinderella, and Aurora by his monster called Devestator-inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz decided to take over Disneyland Resort and call it Doofenshmirtzland, The Evilist Place On Earth. When Phineas and his friends has arrived in Main Street, they thought they were here earlier until Mickey and the rest of the Disney crew, tell them when the three princesses have been kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who plans to take over the park. Now is up to Phineas, Ferb, plus everyone's favorite Disney characters, to rescue Ariel, Aurora and Cinderella and save Disneyland once and for all. List of Disney Characters Main Characters: *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Tinkerbell *Jiminy Cricket *Timon *Pumbaa *Maleficent *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawarence Flynn-Flletcher *Major Monogram *Jeremy Johnson Other Character: *Baljeet Rai *Buford Van Storm *Stacy Hirano *Coltrane *Jenny *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger *Katie *Milly *Holly *Django Brown *Irving *Carl the Intern *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Chip and Dale *Hewy, Dewy, and Louie *Scrooge McDuck Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Bashful *Sleepy *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Gepetto *Figaro Fantasia *Magic Brooms *Hylic Hippo *Ben Ali Gator *Chernabog Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy Mouse *Casey Jr. Song of the South *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother *Grand Duke *Jaq, Gus and the mice Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Tweedle Dee *Tweedle Dum Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Wendy *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tick-Tock the Crocodile Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather The Jungle Book *Baloo *King Louie *Monkeys *Bagerah *Kaa The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Lumpy *Owl Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Benny the Cab Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Captain Rex *Chewbacca *Ewoks *Yoda *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Storm Troopers The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Prince Eric *Flounder *Sebastein Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Luméire *Cogsworth *Mrs. Pott *Chip Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet *Iago The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skelington *Sally *Zero *The Mayor The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bullseye *Little Green Men *Hamm *Rex *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Green Army Men *Evil Emperor Zurg A Bugs Life *Flik *Queen Atta *Princess Dot *Heimlech *Francis *Slim *Rosie *Dim *Tuck and Roll *Manny *Gypsy Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane *Terk *Tantor Lilo and Stitch *Lilo *Stitch (626) *Angel (624) *Jumba *Pleakly *Reuben (625) *Sparky (221) *Sample (258) *Felix (010) Finding Nemo *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Crush *Squirt *Gill *Deb *Bubbles *Gurgle *Bloat *Jaq *Peach *Sheldon *Tod *Pearl *Bruce *Anchor *Chum Cars *Lightning Mcqueen *Mater *Sally *Doc Hudson *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Filmore *Sarge *Lizzie *Red *Mack Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Rizzo the Rat *Animal *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Bean the Rabbit Pirates of the Carribean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones Haunted Mansion *Hitch Hiking Ghost Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie